


Нет причин ревновать

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancer Magnus Bane, Established Relationship, M/M, Strip Tease
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Магнус танцует в клубе, Алек смотрит.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703500
Kudos: 5





	Нет причин ревновать

Самым смешным, и прекрасным, и невероятным было то, что Магнусу его достаточно. 

Алек давно, методом проб и ошибок, пройдя через совершенно излишнее количество боли, выяснил, насколько велика разница между неуверенностью в себе и недоверием близким. Он мог бы ещё долго сомневаться, казниться и искать подвох, находить тысячу и одно обоснование, почему это не было правдой, если бы... Если бы это не значило не верить Магнусу. Алек верил.

Разиэль, Магнус — его Магнус — был чуть ли не единственным существом во всем мире, никогда не дававшим повода в себе усомниться, не подводившим его. О, он часто не оправдывал ожидания, но только не так, не разочаровывая: Магнус превосходил все его ожидания раз за разом. И Алек умел это ценить. Возможно, стоило научиться раньше, но теперь он действительно умел.

Прокручивая в голове все те разы, в самом начале их отношений, когда полагался на Магнуса инстинктивно, не раздумывая: ему и в голову не приходило, что тот может проигнорировать просьбу или не найти способ помочь, просто потому что это был Магнус, — Алек улыбнулся. Конечно, когда начал задумываться, он налажал. Оба они налажали. Но справились, выгребли с самого дна, и сейчас он больше не вспоминал это с болью и страхом — в груди разливалось только тепло, ощущение того, что они дали друг другу, как выросли, не вопреки, а благодаря.

Он пригубил коктейль, не отрывая взгляда от танцпола, отслеживая каждое грациозное, ленивое, выверенное движение Магнуса. Тот, конечно же, двигался в самом центре, притягивая внимание большей части зала, купаясь в нем. Полупрозрачная рубашка, легкие брюки, которые облегали, а не обтягивали его бедра и бесконечные ноги — делая только хуже, только сексуальнее, серебряные и алые пряди в челке, синяя мерцающая подводка, ультрамариновый лак на коротко остриженных ногтях. Магнус был великолепен. Алек жадно следил за движениями его бедер; за пальцами, мелькавшими у груди, на заднице, даже вдоль паха; за тем, как изгибалась его спина, руки, колени — словно в его теле вообще не было костей. Алек пожирал его взглядом, просто потому что мог.

Как-то Алек спросил, зачем тот всегда старается вытащить его с собой в клуб. Казалось, в этом совершенно не было смысла, тем более, что Алек почти никогда не позволял им остаться до конца. Магнус в ответ улыбнулся, обнял его и склонился к самому уху, словно делился тайной: «Потому что нет ничего приятнее в вечеринках, чем каждый раз уходить в разгар веселья с самым горячим парнем в клубе». Что ж, Алек знал, каково это, так что не стал спорить.

Магнус сверкал и танцевал как сам грех, так что не было ничего удивительного в том, сколько полуголых фейри и пьяных вампиров старались оказаться ближе, нарушали его личное пространство на тесном танцполе. Это было даже горячо — то, как они извивались совсем рядом с ним, красивые, вечно-юные, сексуальные, без единого шанса прикоснуться.

Музыка сменилась на что-то более агрессивное, жесткое. Магнус отбросил челку с глаз, посмотрел прямо на Алека. Весело подмигнул. Алек отставил бокал на стойку, уверенный: сейчас что-то будет. И так увлекся соблазнительным видом сзади, что осознал происходящее только в тот момент, когда бедра его парня обхватили шест в центре зала.

Магнус обращался с пилоном как профессионал, в действительности больше демонстрируя ловкость и силу, чем соблазняя. Внимание всей разномастной публики постепенно переключалось только на него, стали раздаваться шепотки и свист, и Алек поторопился оказаться в первых рядах, прежде чем плотное кольцо тел вокруг сцены сомкнется. Даже раздеваясь перед толпой, Магнус подавал себя элегантно. Бившая из колонок музыка больше подошла бы для озвучки сцен рукопашного боя в блокбастере, чем для эротического танца, но толпа словно не видела различий. Идиоты.

Алек отслеживал рисунок танца, и перед глазами появлялись невидимые противники, от ударов которых Магнус уворачивался или контратаковал, умело используя обстановку — шест, каждым взмахом ноги, каждым прогибом и поворотом, каждым кувырком. Возбуждение толпы вокруг только усиливало адреналин, разгонявшийся в венах Алека. Он не уследил куда и в какой момент исчезла рубашка Магнуса, слишком увлеченный историей, которую тот рассказывал. Но прежде чем избавиться от брюк, Магнус замер, подчеркивая, выделяя момент. Под брюками оказались маленькие стринги, полностью покрытые синими стразами. 

Стоявший вплотную оборотень странно покосился на Алека, и тот понял, что странный гортанный звук, напоминающий рык, вырвался из его собственного рта. Всё это не было по наитию, не было импровизацией — Магнус запланировал финал вечера именно таким. Алек похвалил себя за железную силу воли, дожидаясь: пока закончатся все три оборота в которые перешел Магнус, удерживаясь рукой и коленом за пилон, пока тот ступит на пол свободной ногой, — прежде чем схватить его за запястье и прямо оттуда перетянуть на себя поддерживая за талию, перекинуть через плечо. Под аплодисменты.

О том, как он смотрелся со стороны: с мрачной улыбкой двигающийся к выходу из клуба, перекинув через плечо трехсотлетнего высшего мага в одном белье, который только что устроил стриптиз в переполненном возбужденной нежитью клубе, Алек подумает завтра. Это и была его жизнь. Магнус позволил ему пройти весь путь до самого выхода, собственнически придерживая его за почти обнаженную задницу, прежде чем даже не меняя позиции открыть портал в спальню. 

Магнусу было его достаточно, Алек знал об этом. Алек не сомневался. Но Магнус продолжал находить новые и изощренные способы ему это доказать.


End file.
